


Bane

by Oreokitkat_21



Series: Corrupted [1]
Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Anxiety, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreokitkat_21/pseuds/Oreokitkat_21
Summary: This was inspired by a Thomas Sanders speedpaint by 'eriysa P'. The concept is their idea and I was given their consent. I am not taking credit for the artwork or idea.The link to the art is-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1PtgNP3FjY&lc=z22jfltxbq2fufhkkacdp430yuviers04qo5nm5zinpw03c010c.1514570847951893





	Bane

Today he just couldn’t find the reason to continue. Today Roman was being really cruel to everyone, Patton was wearing his smile way too wide, and Logan seemed disoriented. All he wanted to do was drink a cup of tea and TRY to relax. Entering into the mind space, he made his way to the kitchen only to find a disheveled Roman. His hair pointing in so many directions that it made Virgil's head hurt. The prince looked at him and sneered.  
“Oh, great! It’s the Emo-motional persona that made me look like this!” He barked harshly. Virgil felt his mouth go dry. It had been awhile since the last time he was called a cruel nickname by Princey. Was he really causing the problem? He didn’t know anymore. It was all fuzzy and this made him even more anxious.  
“Move J.Delightful! I need to try and fix the mess you created!” Roman shoved Virgil into the counter and stormed out of the kitchen. He wasn’t crying. He sunk into his room. He soon found himself sat in the middle of the cold room bawling his eyes out. He put his head down on his knees and let the other persona’s worry about Thomas. He just couldn’t take anymore today.


End file.
